


Везение

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: Когда Гэвин сказал, что хочет посвятить его в тайны своего постыдного прошлого, Коннор явно представлял что-то другое.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Везение

― Хочу показать тебе кое-что важное.

Они стояли на длинном светофоре посреди до отказа загруженной полосы, поэтому Коннор покосился на Гэвина с легким недоумением.

Сегодняшний вечер был совершенно обычным – разве что слишком дождливым, – и ничего не предвещало сюрпризов. Коннор подвозил Гэвина домой, рассчитывая в привычном уже безмолвном ритуале пройти следом, повесить пальто на собственную вешалку и остаться до утра.

― Прямо сейчас? ― на всякий случай уточнил он.

И Гэвин решительно кивнул.

― Разворачивайся, ― и добавил доверительно: ― если хочешь узнать меня получше.

Заинтригованный этой таинственностью, Коннор все же с сомнением оглянулся, прикидывая, сможет ли сейчас без вреда для коллективного психического здоровья покинуть ряд.

― Надо было мне вести, ― сказал Гэвин, заметив его колебания. ― Поворачивай на Маунт-Эллиотт. Это прямо за кладбищем, не ошибешься. И ни о чем не спрашивай.  
― Хорошо, уточнить адрес я хотя бы могу?  
― Только адрес. Больше ничего.

Всю дорогу Гэвин показательно хмурил брови, вздыхал, ерзал, выкручивал ручки проигрывателя, беспорядочно прыгая по радиоволнам. Он был похож на нашкодившего ребенка, точно знавшего, что впереди его ждет наказание.

― Может быть еще не время? ― не выдержал градуса драмы Коннор. ― Куда нам торопиться, покажешь в другой раз.  
― Нет. Поехали, ― безапелляционно ответил Гэвин, но тут же сдулся: ― только обещай: после того, что ты увидишь, ничего между нами не изменится. Хотя, если изменится, я пойму.

Кажется, впервые за этот вечер Коннор по-настоящему удивился.

― Я постараюсь, ― в его голос прокрались нотки сомнения. ― Но мне кажется, ты все же преувеличиваешь. Уверен, что есть что-то, чего я о тебе еще не знаю?

Он сказал это с легкой подначкой: что бы там Гэвин ни думал, Коннор знал о нем все. По крайней мере, все, что оставляло цифровой след: его успеваемость в школе и академии, профили в социальных сетях, подружки, засветившиеся на общих фотографиях, комментарии на форумах, данные аккаунта на порнхабе, – ничего из этого не было для Коннора секретом.  
То, что Гэвин считал отправной точкой их сближения, было лишь верхушкой айсберга, основная часть которого была спрятана в тени долгих и пристальных наблюдений Коннора за его жизнью.

Одновременный анализ эмоционального состояния Гэвина, скроллинг информации обо всех доступных видах извращений и попытки найти оптимальный способ спрятать труп ввергали его в состояние, близкое к человеческим аналогам головной боли.

Поэтому, когда они подъехали к неприметному старому дому за кладбищем, Коннор был готов ко всему. К абсолютно любым сценариям. Если Гэвин сейчас попросит связать его и засунуть в задницу имбирь, то Коннор, и глазом не моргнув, смастерит квадратный узел из галстука и ремня. Также он уже разведал местонахождение всех ближайших оврагов и болот и даже знал, где поблизости можно купить промышленную мясорубку.

Но Гэвин пока ни о чем не просил. В напряженной тишине он привел Коннора в дом – пустующий, но явно жилой, и, крадучись, взбежал по лестнице, остановившись перед самой обычной дверью в конце коридора. Коннор оценил узор из симпатичных розочек около ручки.

Гэвин рядом был напряженным как изваяние – как каменная горгулья, ссутулившаяся и перекошенная. Наконец, он рывком распахнул дверь и мрачно посторонился. Открывшаяся Коннору картина, мягко говоря, не соответствовала ожиданиям. Кажется, в интернете это называли кликбейтом.

Когда Гэвин сказал, что хочет посвятить его в тайны своего постыдного прошлого, Коннор явно представлял что-то другое – все самое плохое, если быть честным. Да, он был о Гэвине не лучшего мнения.

Комната выглядела обычной. Узкая кровать у стены, увешанной картами, плакатами с драконами, орками и эльфами. Письменный стол, заваленный коробками, все теми же картами, маленькими пластмассовыми фигурками и кубиками. На шкафу в углу комнаты Коннор увидел стойку с мечами: от настоящей стали до папье-маше, бамбука и даже картона.

Он не знал, что сказать. Гэвин выглядел настороженным, посматривая то на него, то на все это добро.

― В школе я был тем еще гиком, ― сказал он, оправдываясь. ― Просто обожал настолки и ролевые. Играл, мастерил. Почти все мои игры ― самиздаты.

― Эту карту мы нарисовали вдвоем с мастером, ― глухим голосом добавил он, с тоской проводя пальцами по старой бумаге на стене. ― Это был наш собственный проработанный мир.

Чем больше Коннор смотрел на него, тем меньше ему хотелось смеяться. Гэвину явно все это нравилось. И он абсолютно точно скучал. Он посмотрел на обстановку комнаты новыми глазами: здесь все было сделано с любовью и с кропотливой точностью. Этого он и правда не ожидал.

― Вот эти подписи придумал сам, ― Гэвин указал на черно-белую матовую колоду «Карты против всех».

Он усмехнулся, указывая на свой внушительный арсенал.

― Мечи тоже сам крафтил. Знаешь, откуда у меня эти шрамы? Въебался носом в сломавшийся бамбуковый меч. Зато в академии можно было напустить таинственности.

Гэвин любовно погладил стол с фигурками, поправил покосившуюся башенку из кубиков и остановился у окна, сложив руки за спиной. Ему явно всего этого не хватало.

― Почему бросил? ― не мог не спросить Коннор. ― Я не нашел в сети ни одного упоминания об этой части твоей жизни.

― Попал в академию, ― сказал Гэвин. ― В братство. Не хотел сойти за неудачника и девственника с картонным мечом. Потом то времени не было, то уже не хотелось, то было стыдно. До сих пор иногда чувствую себя чудилой. Что думаешь?

Коннор, наконец, позволил себе засмеяться. Все это было настолько абсурдным ― просто комедия положений. Что он, андроид, мог думать об обычных человеческих увлечениях? Конечно же жутко за них стыдить!

― Да иди ты на хер! ― вскинулся Гэвин, сжимая кулаки.

― Ты правда думал, что это что-то изменит? ― спросил Коннор с ухмылкой.

Он подхватил со стола один из кубиков. “Дайс”, ― подсказала ему система. Сжал его в руке и, раскрыв ладонь, бросил на стол. Кубик прочертил темную полосу по слою пыли и сорвался со стола, упав в щель между стеной и плинтусом.

На то и был расчет.

― Ты такой идиот, ― сказал, наконец, Коннор, подходя вплотную и осторожно целуя Гэвина в тот самый шрам. ― Но тебе со мной повезло. Считай, что ты бросил на сто. А я – на ноль.


End file.
